


The Internet Is For What?

by AmbieBambi



Series: Life After Snowpiercer Drabbles/One Shots [10]
Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi
Summary: Short and Cute
Relationships: Curtis Everett/Reader
Series: Life After Snowpiercer Drabbles/One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900303
Kudos: 6





	The Internet Is For What?

[Originally posted by idontwikeit](https://tmblr.co/ZtcWcx1MMaIOE)

A group of you sit in the aisle, in the train car, its really the only communal place for you to just get together. Curtis is sitting with his back leaning against bunk framework, knee bent and his arm draped over it. You of course are leaning against his chest, legs outstretched in front of you in a rather relaxed pose, listening to the conversations around you. Edgar, sitting nearby in a similar fashion was getting into a heated debate about the miracles of technology before life on the train with a fellow passenger.

“You all had endless knowledge available on this www. Http. Com.whatever”

“Internet Edgar” Curtis sighed

“Right internet, and all it was used for was arguing with strangers, whatever the fuck a meme is, and a pornhub?”

You snorted and spoke with a tone of mock disapproval. “Excuse me, but I learned valuable stuff online. Where do you think I got my sweet kick ass Carlton Dance moves from?”

Curtis immediately tightened his arms around you to prevent escape. “Oh no, they are far from sweet.”

But you were quick, and you jabbed him enough to catch him by surprise and wriggled out of his reach. Standing and grasping Edgar hands to pull him up, you smirked.

“Dont listen to Curtis, he just doesn’t remember correctly how awesome it was.” Sticking your tongue out at Curtis as he shakes his head at the two of you. “Its easy, snap your fingers and sway your arms. Now move your hips like this.”

While your trying to coordinate Edgar to match your moves, Curtis finally breaks out in a grin, watching the two of you.

“You know what, you two are way more entertaining to watch then pornhub any day.”


End file.
